Tear Drops on my Wooden Stakes
by hodhod2011danger
Summary: Persephone Tanner is just like any other normal teenager you see out there. She goes to school and has a job. Hell, she could even fix cars! But there's just one slight difference… she's a Vampire Hunter! Watch out Mystic Falls, there's a slayer in Town!
1. Prologue

**A/N: okay first and foremost I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries. If I do, then Damon, Klaus, Kol and Elijah would've been locked in my basement not to mention Kol wouldn't have been killed!**

**But seriously, I only own ****Persephone or any unknown character that you don't recognize from TVD!**

**I had this idea when Esther tried to kill off her Children! It might start off a bit boring but trust me, it's going to become awesome!**

**And P.s. It might take me awhile to update my chapters. Just warning you people, I'm a slow updater!**

**Any way…. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

_**Late June, 2010**_

I bit my lip, tapping my fingers against the wheel as I drove my car through the dark woodsy highway. I glanced at the man sitting in the passenger side of my car. His hands were crossed against his chest with a permanent scowl imbedded on his face.

"So, your just gonna keep giving me the cold shoulder?" I mumbled. My English accented voice flowing through the silent car. If it was possible, his frown got deeper.

I sighed loudly, reaching over and turned on the radio, _Burn it to the ground _by _Nickleback _blasted through the stereo. Too soon a hand reached over and turned it off. I bit back my protest not wishing to anger him more he already was.

_And we're back to the awkward silence._

"Why did you do it?" he finally exclaimed. "Why the hell did you fake it?"

"_What_? I did _not_ do such thing!" I cried out incredulously.

"Yeah, well your scans said otherwise,"

I griped the wheel tighter, dividing my attention between glaring at the man and the road.

"I felt like my heart was about to explode!" I shouted angrily, "I would never lie about such thing, Uncle Will,"

"We've just spent the whole day at the hospital, Persephone. The doctors checked and rechecked, there was nothing wrong with you,"

"I know what I felt. The pain was unbearable. It felt worst than being stabbed. I swear, Uncle Will, it wasn't a lie! I would never lie to you!"

He scoffed, "yeah, like last year!"

My mouth fell open in disbelief, "what? You're still on 'bout that?"

"You're damn right I am. You got expelled…"

"Bloody hell," I cut him off, "for the hundredths time, they weren't my bloody drugs!"

"Well they didn't walk to your locker by themselves."

"goddamn it" I growled angrily, smacking my fist against the wheel, "It was a fricking set up! I swear it was that Donavan girl!" I shouted, "I knew it, everyone knew it.. Hell even _you_ knew it!"

"Yet, you got expelled and she hadn't because she wasn't carrying any drugs!"

"Because the ones that they found were hers, she threw them in!" I cried back, but it seems the more that I defend myself the less likely he was to believe me. "She wanted to get back at me after I fired her from work when I found her all high and mighty in the rest rooms"

"And what, did Vickie make you fake your heart pains too?"

I growled, glaring at him, "I. WAS. NOT. LYING!"

"_Watch out!" _

I turned my attention back to the road, swiveling my car to the right, trying to avoiding colliding against the car coming from the opposite lane.

The car kept turning as the wheel s kept screeching, before finally the back side of the car hit against the tree.

Everything became silent. A couple of seconds later, I let out a grown as I sat up straight in my seat.

"Uncle Will?" I turned to him, putting a hand to my throbbing forehead while the other shook his shoulder.

He stirred and I let out a relieved sigh. I opened the door and got out of the car to check on the driver of the other car. But there was no car. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I saw part of the bridge broken. I looked over the edge. The water was dark and silent, but looking closely, I found the back light of a car glowing slightly in the dark water.

I told my uncle to call an ambulance as I made my way down. Reaching the side of the river, I tripped over something in the dark. I looked back from my place on the muddy ground to find a brunette girl lying on the ground. Her hair was damp which gave me the idea that she was the driver. I took off my leather jacket and quickly wrapped her in it after making sure that she was alive and breathing. I heard my uncle running to where I was lying beside the girl, rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

"Elena?" I heard him mumble in disbelief.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's in one of my classes"

I nodded, not really caring. The girl stirred and I leaned over her, "oi, Elena, is it? How are you feeling, darling? You feelin' nauseous? any pain? Or aches?" she groaned a bit, "Hang in there, ambulance is on its way"

"My parents!" she mumbled.

"I'll make sure they're informed of this incident, Ms. Gilbert" My uncle assured her.

"No, no, they were with me," she mumbled. I shared a fearful look with my uncle. We looked at the river before turning back to Elena.

I posted a fake smile, "I'm sure they're fine" she nodded before falling unconscious Without wasting time I took off jumping into the frozen water. I swam to the passenger side of the car opening the door I felt the pulse on the woman to find a faint one, but sadly the man didn't have any. I struggled with the female's seat built but it wouldn't come off. Reaching into my boot, I pulled a dagger out and cut off the seat built. I grabbed the woman and made my way to the surface. I swam over to the river side and managed to pull her to the muddy ground with my uncle's help. I laid her on her back, fixing her head in the right positing before starting CPR. I kept going with no result until I felt my uncle pulling me away allowing the medics to take over.

I felt a blanket covering my shoulders as I watched the girl and her mother wheeled away.

* * *

_**Septemper 2010**_

That was almost three months ago. I could still hear the screeching wheel of my car, the side it made as it hit the tree. I could feel the frozen water against me and the cold skin of the woman as I did CPR to get her to breath.

That day was forever imbedded to my memory, because that day I have caused two people their lives. I had left two teen siblings with no parents. I was the cause for their pain. I was the reason for the drugs the boy was taking. I was the reason for that girl to become an empty shell.

I didn't attend the funeral for Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. I couldn't stand to see the broken faces of their children. I wouldn't be able to stand to see their hateful glares as they stared at the face of their parents' murderer. For that was who I was… a killer!


	2. That's Persephone to you

_**Chapter 1- That's Persephone to you!**_

I slowly pulled my bike into a free space in the parking lot. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my side bag and left the car. Pressing the button to lock the car, I made my way to the Mystic Falls High School. Yep, that's right! I'm back to high school. My, ah, so amazing uncle managed to pull some strings to bring me back to school. Unfortunately, I had to repeat my junior year, lucky me! If you asked me, I would have done much better if I didn't return at all. I mean, it's not like I'm going to be able to make it to college! I'm always going live with my uncle and work at the Grill to help him pay the bills and our apartment rent. There was no future for people like me!

I stopped by my locker, inserted the lock combination and once it opened, I through my unnecessary books and notebooks inside.

"Hello!" a deep male voice, greeted me. I turned to my left to find a young man leaning against the locker next to mine. He had a light brown hair, thick eyebrows, green eyes - with a mix of brown and high cheek bones. "Looks like we're locker bodies,"

I kept my face blank as I blinked slowly, "just 'cause I didn't kill you, _Fangs, _doesn't mean that I won't!" and with that I slammed the locker shut and marched my way to history.

That young man was none other than Stefan Salvatore the nephew of one of the founding families Zack Salvatore. But what this town doesn't know is that Zack was the nephew not Stefan. In fact, Stefan was about Zack's great, great something great uncle. That was because Stefan Salvatore was a _vampire_. I met him almost three days ago when he was hunting in the forest behind my personal shack/Garage. The only reason I didn't kill him was because he's a different vampire; an animal eater. I mean, it's not every day that you get to meet a vampire that doesn't drink human blood. Actually, it's not every day that you get to meet a vampire, period!

* * *

At the grill, I had just put the order for two of our school's cheerleaders when a third girl came, Elena.

"Hey," the two girls, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbs, greeted in union. Elena smiled faintly as she took a seat.

"Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet Stefan!" she introduced. I took my notebook to take her order and to prevent myself from cursing him out loud. He smiled politely at them as he took a seat beside Elena.

He looked at me giving me a smile that could make girls swoon, "hello again, Persephone"

I gave a blank look, tapping my pen against the top of my notebook, "Salvatore,"

"You two know each other," Elena gave a confused smile, as she and her friends stared between us.

"Yeah, _sure_, we go _way_ back!" I replied dryly.

Caroline snorted, "How is that possible, I mean..." I cut in before she could start running her mouth and I lose the control of my fist. How could anyone stand her whiny voice?

"So, what can I get you?" I pointed the tip of the pen at the paper ready to take their order.

"Just soda for me, Per" Stefan said.

"Me too, thanks" I nodded to Elena and turned to leave but not without addressing Stefan, "and Salvatore, that's Persephone to you"

I came back to the table to refill their drinks only to hear them talking about the party at the Dells tomorrow night.

"Hey, _Persephone, _are you coming?" Stefan asked me.

"Are you?"

He shrugged, glancing at Elena, who blushed, "yeah, yeah I'm going!"

"I guess I'll be there then," I replied, "after all, someone's gotta be there to keep you on your toes!"

* * *

History class was boring as usual. My uncle was pacing the class room droning on and on about the battle of Willow Creek.

"The battle of Willow Creek happened in our very own town at which year?" he asked, tapping my seat, "Persephone?"

I sighed sitting up straight from my slouched position, "1864," I grumbled.

"Correct, and how many casualties were there… Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie had a look of a deer caught in headlights, "ah, a lot? I'm not sure, but like a whole lot!"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett" My uncle snapped, "Mr. Donovan, perhaps you'd like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt smirked, "it's okay Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." I rolled my eyes, spoken like a true jock.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

She shook her head looking sheepish, "I'm sorry, I don't know"

"I was willing to be linnet last year, but the personal excuses ended with summer break," I tensed up, letting out a little flinch as I was reminded of the accident. Yep, that's my uncle; he knows just where to hit.

"There were 346 casualties; unless you're counting local civilians," Stefan's voice broke through the silence.

My uncle looked mildly surprised, "That's correct, Mr…?"

"Salvatore,"

"Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

Stefan nodded, "Distant."

"Well very good, except there were _no_ civilians in this battle," Before my uncle could continue, Stefan cut in,

"Actually, there were twenty seven, sir," Stefan retorted, "Confederate soldiers. They fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are still stored in the City Hall if you would like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner,"

I raised my eyebrows, hiding my smirk behind my dark hair. Stefan may have gotten a few extra good points in my books.

* * *

I was at my shack/garage checking on my 1967 Chevy Impala. I have rebuilt it and turned it from a piece of junk into a master piece classical car. This car was my pride and joy. I pulled up the hood to check out the engine work. Two weeks ago, I saved a -wanna be- hunter's life from almost getting blood dried by a new born vamp somewhere in Pennsylvania. Fortunate for me, he had ties with a guy who owns a classical car company and promised to get me a new engine for my Impala.

I felt a presence behind me, a smirk worked its way to my face, "you've got some nerve coming here," I shut the hood turning around. The first rule father had taught me was to always keep my enemies within my sights and to never give them my back.

"Nice car," Stefan said. Walking around the car and checking it out.

I patted the hood, proudly, "oh, he's a beauty"

"He?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if I called it a _she_, then it'll be weird and people will start talking," I smirked at him.

"Seems like they already are,"

I scoffed, "what is it now, '_I hang around druggies then kill them and bury them behind this shack_?'" he smiled,

"Actually, it was more like, '_you steal people, torture them, then you bury them behind the shack'_"

I shook my head, "you want a ride to the party?"

"That depends, am I going to be tortured then buried behind this place with the rest?"

I smirked, pulling on my leather jacket, "nah, I'd stake you, cut off your head then hang it on my wall as a token,"

"Sounds lovely," he replied, following me into the car.

* * *

The party was already in full swing, when we arrived. I lead Stefan towards the coolers to get each of us a bear.

I bumped mine against his, "cheers, mate," and chugged half of it.

Suddenly, a blonde, bouncy, bubblehead jumped in front of Stefan, "hey, you came," Caroline cried, happily. I cringed emptying the bottle before getting another. _Damn those preppy cheerleaders!_

"And that's my queue. Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do," I winked at Stefan before marching away.

Another hour went by and I started on my sixth bottle of bear. This stuff was cheap. I wasn't even affected by the alcohol. Yet again, even the strong drinks don't affect me much; I've an amazing tolerance for alcohol.

"Help!" a familiar female cry, sounded. The music stopped and crowds started to gather around. "She's losing a lot of blood, she needs help"

I broke through the crowds to see Jeremy, Elena's younger brother, placing an unconscious Vickie Donavan on an empty picnic table.

"VICKIE!" Matt cried out, horrified at his sister's state.

I sprinted over, dodging Tyler, who was suddenly being protective of her. I, gently, batted Elena's hands away, checking over Vickie. I gently pulled away the sweater to reveal two, heavenly bleeding, puncture wounds caused by none other vampires. My eyes scanned the crowd, getting a quick glimpse of Stefan's back as he was walking away. I gritted my teeth, turning my attention back to Vickie, whose breathing became shallow and becoming paler than usual.

I turned to Matt, "we need to get her to a doctor,"

He nodded, "I just called an ambulance,"

I was shaking my head before he could finish his sentence, "we can't wait that long. She's already lost too much blood. She can't wait for an ambulance, she needs to go _now_," he nodded, picking her up in his arms, "come on, get her in my car,"

I unlocked the car, opening the back door so he could place her in the back as I made my way to the driver's side. As soon as Matt closed his door, I drove the car to the hospital in the fastest speed possible.

* * *

After, I made sure that Vickie was stable; I drove towards the Salvatore Boarder house. Saying I was angry would have been an understatement. I was beyond furious.

I slammed on the brakes as I reached the house, not caring about properly parking my car. I got out of the car, making my way to their door, knocking loudly, "Salvatore, you open this door, right _now_!"

The door opened by his 'uncle' Zack, "ah, anything I can do for you,"

"Yeah, where's Stefan?"

His jaw tensed, "I'm afraid that he's an available at the moment,"

"I call B.S on you," I said, pushing my way in.

"Hey, Stop, what do think you're doing?" Zack cried as he pulled on the sleeve of my jacket.

"Hey, Stefan, get your, _undead_, _blood sucking_, arse down here," I cried, ignoring Zack's shocked look.

"Persephone," I turned to see Stefan standing at the bottom of the stairs with a guilty look.

"We've got some un finished business to take care of," I told him clenching and unclenching my fist, itching to use the stake hidden under my sleeve.

"Wait, you _told_ her," Zack shouted at Stefan. But Stefan's attention was only on me and I on him.

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled tonight,"

"Look, I can explain,"

"I think It's, bloody well, clear how Vickie got attacked,mate" I retorted,

"It wasn't me, Persephone. I swear it!" he pleaded.

"I don't see any other blood suckers playing around do I,"

"_Actually, there is_," a new smooth said.

I ducked just in time as a black blur dove over my head. I turned with a round house kick, but the guy ducked. I landed another kick hitting him in the head, before ducking under his flying fist. I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back before kicking behind his leg and dropping him to his knees. He pushed up-wards sending me flying, but I flipped mid air before ducking down and swiping his feet making him drop onto his back. Without wasting time, I staked him just above his heart.

I pulled another stake from my boots and pointed it at his heart to stop his movement, "I wouldn't move if I were you, _darling_"

He groaned painfully, "You little bitch!"

I chuckled, "I've been called much worse, love," I gave him a once over. He's got a raven hair, thick eyebrows, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Enough, ok? Just stop!" Stefan cried, taking an extra step towards us.

"Little brother, you're just gonna stand there?" the guy grumbled, painfully.

"Wait, you two are brothers?" I looked between them finally seeing the slight similarities between them. I looked down at the raven head, "you must be Damon Salvatore, then"

"In the flesh"

"No offence, Stefan, but," I looked at Stefan before turning back to Damon, "Damon's the better looking brother"

Damon wheezed out a laugh, before flinching in pain, "ow, don't make me laugh, you bitch!"

Stefan approached closer, "please put the stake down, Per," I gave him a sharp look, "_Persephone_. Please, just let him go"

I scoffed, "and what, let him make a meal out of someone else in this town? Sorry Stefan, but that's not bloody happening," I readied the stake to plunger it into Damon's heart but Stefan kept on nagging.

"Persephone, if our friendship meant anything to yo…"

I cut him off, "drinking bear and saying a few words to one another for an hour, doesn't make us _best buds_," I told him, saying the last part in a sarcastic American accent.

"Okay, okay! Fine, just please!" I sighed, shaking my head at his pleading tone, "he's my brother!"

I looked down at Damon, who, despite the stake in his chest, managed to give me a fake pouty face. I turned back to Stefan, "please," I sighed, putting the stake back in my boots. Stefan sighed in relieve, "Thank you,"

I put my hand on the stake on Damon's chest, and pushed it down slightly making him groan out in pain. Stefan was about to interfere but stopped at my look. I turned back to Damon, glaring at him "you better watch yourself now, blue eyes. If I hear about anymore victim being attacked, I will kill you. Mark my words!" I turned my stare back to Stefan who nodded. I nodded back. I snatched the stake out of Damon's chest. He groaned painfully, rolling onto his side, coughing.

"Well," I sighed, brushing my clothes and fixing my jacket, "now that we've come to an agreement, it's time for me to head home,"

Stefan put a hand on my should that I shrugged it off almost instantly, "Thank you,"

"Yeah, make sure to keep an eye on him," I nodded towards Damon who was leaning against the book shelf, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"I will, goodnight,"

"Yeah, night," I passed Zack who was still gaping at me. I patted his shoulder, "night, Zack!" I made my way to the door.

"Good night, Buffy" Damon called, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "screw you, blue eyes,"

"Is that an invitation?"

"In your dreams, leach,"

"I'll hold on to that"

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the long wait! i hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. AN

Hello my Lovely Readers! I'm baaack!

Unfortunately this is NOT! an update :( sorry!

i'm mostly writing this note to mention that I've got a Facebook account to anyone who wanted to have a chat about my story or want any ideas to their own stories or ... just for the hell of hanging out!

**FACEBOOK: Hodhod Danger**

**YouTube: Heboosh2011**

please if you get the time add me and comment on my videos!


End file.
